


Choices

by E_Leete



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leete/pseuds/E_Leete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos between the Upper and Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se forced Korra to leave her vacation in the Spirit World with Asami. For four years Republic City, along with Asami had not seen or heard from Korra. However, President Raiko's assassination led to Korra's return after Chief Lin Beifong had requested that she come back to Republic City to help her solve the assassination. Little did Korra know that her return would create a few surprises for her, that could lead to a life changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami Sato: Reunited

**Asami Sato**

_Ms. Sato_

_You have been cordially invited to President Katashi’s Inauguration Party. The event will take place at Koi Palace. This invitation is good for one guest. Please dress accordingly and present this invitation to the bell-hop before entering._

_Sincerely,_

_President Shin Katashi_

 

The invitation fell unnoticed by Asami Sato as she continued to walk towards the bell-hop who was collecting invitations.

“Hey kid. You’ll need this to get inside.”

Asami turned around to the familiar monotonous voice.

“Lin! How nice to see you! It’s been too long.” The older woman cut her off.

“We’ll have to catch up later when I’m not working. Security has been tighter than normal since Raiko’s assassination.” She flicked her wrist upward, bending a quarter inch thick metal cord that zipped through the air, attaching itself onto the rooftop of the palace, pulling Lin along. Unlike Asami’s smooth, sultry voice, Lin’s voice always resembled the sound of a ping from a wine glass, sharp and prominent.

Inside the palace the ballroom stood tall, supported by columns imbedded in the walls. Chandeliers hung from the arched ceiling illuminating a soft golden glow that colored the marble walls. World leaders from each nation: stock holders of Cabbage Corp., Future Industries, and Varrick Global Industries, along with their CEO’s filled the room with a clamor. She scanned the room looking for a familiar face. A throaty chortle caught her attention, it was Varrick. He wore a devious grin as he overly shook a shareholder’s hand. Asami spun around trying to avoid his attention. Ever since he stole Future Industries property he had lost all of Asami’s trust. She wasn’t quick enough, a firm hand clasped on her shoulder, accompanied with a boisterous voice.

“Asami! Just the gal I’ve been looking for. I’ve been tinkering with the idea of a machine that could solve simple arithmetic calculations!” He became animated throwing his arms in the air. Asami nodded absent-mindedly as she gazed over his head staring off into the crowd. She saw a familiar figure wearing a traditional southern water-tribe dress part her way through the sea of people. Her eyes widened in astonishment as her voice rose in shock. “Korra?! Varrick this sounds great, but if you’ll excuse me we will have to talk later.”

She pushed through the crowd standing on her toes to look over them. A knot in her throat grew with anticipation. She spun around, looking around the room wild-eyed, finally pushing her way through to the end of the ballroom. She faced a double pained-glass door that led to the palace’s garden, where she saw the silhouette of the woman sitting next to a fountain. Hesitantly she pushed open the doors and quietly walked toward the woman who sat at the fountain, gracefully bending the water up and down. Asami took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. With haste she straightened herself out, quickly combing her fingers through her hair, and pulling down her satin red dress that began bunching up along her waist. Trying to remain aloof she rested her left hand on her popped-out hip, while her right arm relaxed next to her side. A friendly, warm voice escaped from her lips.

 “Hey stranger.”

A woman with crystal blue eyes that complimented her olive colored skin turned to meet her gaze.

“Asami?!” She replied with a warm-hearted smile. She stood up opening her arms out in a welcoming hug.

Asami’s head began to spin as she breathed in Korra’s earthy scent. _Slow down girl,_ she thought to herself. She broke the embrace, pushing Korra away to get a good look at her old friend. It had been four years since the two women had seen each other. Asami‘s eyes dashed back and forth as she took in Korra’s face. _She hasn’t changed a bit. Her eyes are still the sky blue I remember them to be._

Almost as if Korra had read her mind she mirrored Asami’s thoughts. “You haven’t changed a bit. N-not that you needed to change.” Korra began to stammer, cheeks flushed, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She laughed nervously. Asami kept one hand on Korra’s shoulder, smirking.

“Same old Korra, always the smooth talker,” she teased. She was being modest it was obvious to Asami that the years have aged her. Creases at the edges of her eyes became prominent whenever she smiled, and there were mornings where she would stand in front of the mirror pulling out gray hairs. “Are you okay? What are you doing out here all alone?”

Korra huffed, “I had to get away from the crowd. People kept pulling me aside asking me to fix this, fix that.” She turned toward the fountain staring down at the water. Asami could not help but notice that Korra seemed distant, as if she was recollecting a past memory. Korra finally broke the silence and began to speak again, but this time more to herself. “How can people be so selfish? People are dying every day. Spirits, President Raiko was just assassinated, and I have people still asking me to move the vines from their yard.”

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say. She tried changing the mood with a jokingly authoritative voice. “Korra, don’t you know it is your duty as the Avatar to not only keep balance, but to properly maintain the landscape of people’s estates?” The two broke out in laughter like old times. They sat in silence listening to the two jets of water shoot from out of the fountain and intertwined with each other up into the air. Asami could not help but notice how close their hands were on the bench. Her palms began to sweat as she recalled a time when her and Korra use to hold hands in the spirit world. Her heart fluttered as she felt Korra’s gaze fall upon her.

“Asami it’s so good to see you.” She lightly placed her hand over Asami’s, sending a chill up her arm. “I’ve missed you,” she admitted sheepishly, bowing her head to avoid Asami’s stare.

Asami reached over and lifted Korra’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. “I’ve missed you too.” Her heart began to pound in her chest as she slowly leaned forward, with her lips just inches away from Korra’s. She watched Korra’s eyes lower to stare as her lips, and for a moment she let herself remember what it was like being with Korra.

 

_She took in the vibrant green meadow that surrounded her. The grass felt like feathers tickling her shins. Stalks of purple flowers were scattered about. She lightly touched a petal, and to her surprise it took off flying away, causing all the other petals to flock into the air. She threw her head back, now looking at the canopy of tall green, “lily pads,” she wondered to herself. Her eyes wide and mouth agape, she was at awe. “Korra it’s beautiful! Is everything in the spirit world so…vibrant?” She turned around facing Korra when she didn’t respond. Korra stood at the edge of the meadow lucidly staring out at Asami. She felt her cheeks flush. “See something you like?” she teased._

_“What? No! Wait, yes. Uh, no. What I mean is…”_

_“Oh come on Avatar don’t get all bashful now!”Asami playfully pushed Korra’s shoulder. Korra flashed her crooked smile._

_“I would think an engineer such as you would be smart enough to not pick a fight with the Avatar.” Korra pushed back, forcing Asami to stumble backwards and fall on her rump. She blew away her raven colored hair from her face._

_“I’m so sorry! I…umph.”With one swift kick Asami swept the back of Korra’s heals, forcing her to fall flat on the ground. She felt Korra quickly roll on top of her, pinning her down. Giggling, the two continued to roll in the meadow until Korra landed on top of Asami. Asami’s chest rose up and down just touching Korra’s breasts. The two hadn’t been this close since they held hands walking into the spirit portal. She felt the grip of Korra’s hands relax. Her stomach flipped at the realization that Korra was straddling her. Promiscuously she adjusted her hips under Korra, secretly hoping to get arise out of her. A gentle breeze blew Korra’s cropped hair that dangled past her face. Korra’s scent had become intoxicating, clouding Asami’s thoughts. She silently began to panic as she felt Korra’s weight shift off over her. Selfishly trying to keep her close Asami leaned forward, and pulled her back in to close the gap with her lips. She felt the pressure of Korra's lips quickly pull away from hers. She opened her eyes to find Korra standing up to create more space._

_“I’m sorry!” Now disgusted with herself she stood, facing away from Korra. Frustrated with her impulsive act she stomped her foot into the ground swearing in frustration. Afraid Korra had walked away she turned around to make sure she had not run off. She was relieved when she still saw her standing there, in shock, with her fingers to her lips. “Please don’t let this come between us. I truly like you as a friend, but ever since we’ve been here things have felt different. I’ve been getting these urges to kiss you, or hold you, or gently brush your hair from your face. Korra? Korra please say something.” Asami looked at the girl pleadingly._

_Finally snapping out of her daze. “No, no! It’s okay,” she stammered. Asami watched Korra pause, struggling to find the right words. “Honestly, lately I have been feeling something too, but I’ve been brushing it off. I figured it was the effects of the spirit world. My connection is strongest with the spirits here.”_

_“So what is this?” Asami stepped closer feeling more comfortable, boldly she gently squeezed Korra’s hand in hers._

_Korra’s gaze turned toward Asami’s, “I don’t know. Can we take things slow, and see where it goes?”_

Asami pulled away, her eyes furrowed in pain as she realized Korra had been gone with no contact in four years. She pursed her lips and shoved Korra back. “How long have you been back in Republic City,” she asked coldly.

“I just got here today.” She watched Korra stiffen with tension. “I may be here for a while longer-”

Asami cut her off, eyes brimming with tears. “- and why haven’t you tried visiting or contacting me in the past four years.”

Korra sighed as if it would relieve the tension. “Asami please believe me, I thought of you every day, but I have responsibilities as the Avatar. People need me.”

 Korra’s reaction threw Asami off; the years apart no doubt have matured her. She could now see that the woman was no longer a rash, obstinate young adult. The Korra she once knew would have instantly become defensive, standing up and pointing a finger. She has now mastered her own emotions, not letting them get the better of her. She felt tears beginning to run down her face. She turned away from Korra and in a low voice replied, “When will you learn that you are more than the Avatar, you’re also Korra.” She got up and ran to the double doors, leaving the Avatar in dismay.


	2. Asami Sato: The Confession

The room lied still with the moonlight creeping into the dark. Across the room sat a bed dressed in black satin sheets. They rose and fell like a calm wave rolling in the sea, moving synchronously with Asami’s breathing. A whoosh of air came from the balcony window, followed by a gentle thud. The metal locks to the balcony window clicked free as they were bended open. The noise forced Asami to spring forward, waking her from her slumber.

“It’s just me! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Asami could now see that the intruder was Korra as she stepped forward, letting the moonlight shine on her face.

“But you did mean to _wake_ me?” She looked at Korra arching her eyebrow. “You know most people use the front door.” She pulled the sheets away and began to walk towards her wardrobe to put on her housecoat.

“Haven’t you heard? I’m not like most people.” The Avatar smirked.

“How did you..? Did you metal bend my locks open! Honestly they are there for a reason!”

“And what reason would that be?”

“To keep unwanted people away!” She watched Korra wince, wishing she could take that back.

“I’m sorry I should have waited till morning.” She began to make her way back towards the balcony.

“Wait. Don’t go. You’re already here, ” she said in defeat. _I should tell her,_ she thought.

She looked at Korra noticing tears beginning to stream down her face. “I tried writing you, I promise I did! I had to have started at least a dozen letters, but I could never send them.” Once again the room lay still. Korra walked over to Asami, resting her head on the crook of her neck, sobbing into her. Asami braced herself allowing the weight of Korra to fall onto her. Hesitantly, she slowly rubbed Korra’s back in small circles. In broken words she could hear Korra mumble, “I couldn’t commit to you.” She stopped rubbing Korra’s back, pulling her away, looking at her in confusion. “My life got in the way of my relationship with Mako, it ended on such a bad note. I didn’t want that again, especially between us. You meant, you _mean_ so much more to me. But I want you; I want _us_ to work. I thought of you every day.” A weak voice escaped between her cries, “Asami I love you.” Korra looked into Asami’s emerald color eyes. “I should have told you that I loved you the day we left the spirit world. I was scared, I’m sorry.”

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _I have to tell her, she thought again._ “Korra it’s been years things have cha-.” Her words became muffled as Korra’s lips came crashing onto hers. Asami could taste the salt from Korra’s tears. In that one kiss she felt as if four years hadn’t separated them, nothing changed. She wanted so much to stay like this forever. Melting into her kiss she took Korra’s face in her hands.

 

_Asami led the way through the forest of bamboo. Her one hand pushed through the stiff shoots while the other held onto Korra’s. She led them to a clearing that opened up to a small body of water. The bamboo encompassed the water, creating a curtain of privacy. The bamboo sung harmoniously in low pitches with the wind._

_“It reminds me of the spirit oasis in the Northern Watertribe.” Korra struggled to find the right word, “It’s…peaceful.”_

_Asami began to hop over to the oasis as she struggled to take off her pants. She could feel Korra’s gaze stare at her exposed cream-colored skin with only her bra and undergarments concealing the most intimate parts of her body. Now free from her pants she gracefully slid into the water. It flowed with a gentle, caressing touch around her skin. The feeling of arousal grew deep in her stomach, as she looked over Korra’s body. She had now stripped down to traditional southern watertribe bandages. Asami traced the lines along Korra’s tight abdomen, down to her hipbones. She was the image of shear perfection and discipline. “You’re so beautiful.”_

_“You read my mind,” said Korra slipping into the water, and flicking her wrist inward, bending the water to force Asami to fall into her._

_Embarrassed by the interaction Asami buried her head into Korra’s collarbone snorting, “You’re so cheesy.”_

_She felt Korra’s finger gently lift her chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. “I try.” Her heart pounded against her chest as Korra began to lean forward. She began to lose all physical control as short quick breaths escaped her lips. She whimpered as she felt the soft warm touch of Korra’s lips meet hers. A throbbing pulse grew between her legs, as she returned the kiss. Her lips captured Korra’s bottom lip to gently run her tongue along it. The sound of Korra moaning forced the throbbing between her legs to heighten. Wanting to feel her skin she ran her hands up along her chiseled stomach, wrapping them up around her back to curl them into her mahogany colored hair. For such a rough looking girl Asami noticed how Korra’s hair was soft and weightless. She felt Korra’s calloused hands from earthbending glide down her hipbones. A pair of warm wet lips pressed against her cheek, tickling her as they slid down her neck.  She felt Korra’s teeth graze her. Breathlessly she whispered her name. With angst she dug her nails into Korra’s back begging for more. The pressure on her neck grew as Korra bit down harder. A warm hand firmly curled around her breast. Unsatisfied with the lack of sensation Asami reached around to unclip her bra, shrugging it off. She watched Korra stare at her breasts hungrily, and lean forward to flick her nipple with her tongue._

_She purred in Korra’s ear, “I can’t handle this.” She grabbed Korra’s arms and forced them above her head. She felt Korra’s muscles as her hands ran down her biceps. She knelt in the cool water and leaned in to kiss Korra’s waistline. She could feel Korra’s fingers intertwine into her hair, trying to push her down as if to beg her to venture lower. Asami smirked and tauntingly ran her tongue up the side of her abdomen, tasting the salt and dirt from today’s hike. She nipped the side of her ribs, forcing a growl to escaped Korra’s lips. Asami could hear the frustration in her voice. Without warning Korra effortlessly picked Asami up, forcing her to wrap her legs around her waist. In excitement Asami took Korra’s face into her hands and kissed her. She slipped her tongue inside to flick the roof of her mouth, forcing Korra to shiver._

_Asami began to feel Korra’s hand run along her leg and slip into her garment. She gasped at the sensitivity, forcing her muscles to tighten._

_“Are you okay?” Korra asked with her concern._

_She pressed her lips together firmly and nodded eagerly. With Asami’s permission to continue Korra slipped her fingers back into her garment, and between her slick folds. She let out a moan of relief, and eased herself into Korra’s hand. Slowly she began to rock her hips. With every motion she could feel Korra teasingly rub just past her entrance. Asami whimper as she felt Korra’s stiff fingers enter her. The two contrasting temperatures of the cool water and Korra’s warm fingers sent her over the edge. She began to move her hips into Korra’s hand. She bit down onto Korra’s shoulder to muffle her cries. Her muscles began to tighten around Korra’s fingers, feeling herself reaching her climax. Wanting more she begged Korra to push harder. With each swift motion of Korra’s hand she became tighter. She felt her fingers curl inward to press against her swollen muscle. She cried out Korra’s name as she felt her muscles relax into her climax. A shiver ran up from her back to her head as she felt Korra slowly pull out one finger, and then the other. She took Korra’s face into her hands and kissed her._

_As she looked into the woman’s eyes she began to notice an emotion that completely over took her. Admittedly she’s felt something similar to this once before after the sting operation with Mako, but this was different. At the time she could have sworn it was love. However, she now wondered if what she felt that night was unconditional gratitude. Did she kiss him out of appreciation? This feeling she had for Korra was stronger. It scared her. She wondered if there truly was a difference between appreciation and love. She began to not understand why she felt this attraction towards her. It was clear to her that Korra cared for her wellbeing. She recalled Korra showing great concern when she started talking to her father again. However, she also seemed deeply sorrowed for Asami’s pain when her father died. There was no doubt that Korra cared for Asami, but so did Mako. She could not recall a time when she wanted to take care of Mako. Yet, she is always trying to care for Korra. Constantly asking her how she feels, bringing her tea, watching over her body as she meditates. She wondered to herself if love was a symbiotic relationship of two people displaying their appreciation through acts of thoughtfulness._

_Korra must have grown concerned as Asami grew silent to contemplate this new wave of emotion. “What’s wrong?”_

_Gently she smiled, “Nothing.”_

_~          ~          ~_

_That night Asami was awoken by a loud cry from Korra. Flinging forward as if to prepare for an attack Asami asked what was wrong._

_“It’s Ba Sing Se! Riots have broken out between the Upper and Lower Rings.”_

_She could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke. “It was just a dream.”_

_“No, I think it was a vision. I had them once before with Amon. We have to go, I’m so sorry.”_

_~          ~          ~_

_By morning the two had finally reached the spirit portal. Standing side-by-side the two stared at the glowing beam that protruded out from the ground. Asami could see that Korra was beginning to step forward to walk through._

_“Korra wait!” She pulled her in, kissing her. She could feel the tension on Korra’s lips. She prayed that Korra would feel how much she did not want her to go. She wanted to stay in the Spirit World with Korra, where nothing took them away from each other. She pulled away breaking the kiss, and without a second thought she spoke her mind, “I love you.” It was her first time she had ever told Korra how she felt about her. She felt a wave of relief pass her as the truth about her feelings toward the girl was revealed._

_“I shouldn’t be gone long, perhaps a day or two.” She could feel her heart sink as Korra continue to unacknowledged her fondness toward her. She watched the Avatar run through the portal. Asami took a deep breath, realizing her vacation was over. She stepped through the portal to find that Korra was already gone._

Korra pushed Asami onto the bed, positioning her legs between Asami’s. Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair, pulling at the roots. While her other hand was busy digging into her back. With force she took Korra’s bottom lip between hers, and sucked on it hard enough to feel Korra’s pulse. She wanted Korra to feel how much pain she had caused her, but suddenly a firm grasp wrapped around both her hands, and pulled them above her head, as if to say _slow down._ She could feel the tears running down Korra’s face as she trailed kisses down Asami’s ear to her neck. Through the kisses she heard Korra breathlessly whisper, “I love you…I love you…I love you.” Her words hit Asami hard, with each _I love you_ she could feel her heart sink deeper and deeper. With her elbow she perched herself up to break the kiss.

“Korra I’m married.”

She felt a sudden release of pressure as Korra stood up. “Married…”

“I was going to tell you.”

“Well you picked a hell of a time to tell me!”

“Korra wait!” Asami ran after Korra as she made her way towards the window, but by the time she reached the balcony she could only feel the cool breeze Korra left behind from airbending herself down. She looked over at the lock on the door. _I should probably change those to platinum._


	3. Avatar Korra: New and Old

**Avatar Korra**

 

“Woah, Lin you might want to consider a window.” Lin’s office was like a prison cell in itself. Four metal walls stood ten feet high with one lamp hanging low from the ceiling emanating a dull yellow glow. Korra read the blank expression on Lin’s face as unamused.

“Thank you for coming to see me.” Lin was never the one to exchange pleasantries.

“Of course, how did you find someone to contact me? I thought I was well under the radar from society.”

“I have my ways,” she said shortly.

“So does this have something to do with Raiko’s assassination?”

“Yes, and between you and me, I think those terrorists were from the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.”

“Are you sure? I just got back from Ba Sing Se two days ago. Word on the street is it was most likely the remaining few of the Red Lotus.”

“No! That’s some dumb propaganda the Lower Ring uses to scare the Upper Ring.”

 

For the past seven years the city of Ba Sing Se had seen nothing more than disorder. It all began with the assassination of the Earth Queen, and the destruction of the walls by the Red Lotus. With the walls of Ba Sing Se symbolizing the fall of the Monarchy, the three classes became unrecognizable. The Dai Li Agents no longer ruled by the Earth Queen, quickly pledged their loyalty to the people of the Upper Ring, after being heavily persuade with mounds of money from Cheng Fu, the wealthiest man in Ba Sing Se. People of the lower ring came flooding into the Upper Ring, pillaging anything they could get their hands on. Homes, shops, cars were recklessly burnt to the ground. Years of oppression have fueled their rage. Families were ruined. Fathers killing fathers. The streets reeked of death, and chanted their liberator’s name, _Red Lotus._ The Upper Ring was forced to flee to the outskirts of the city.

There they remained until Kuvira, military captain of Zaofu, brought order back to the city, earning the name, The Great Uniter. Disgusted by the behavior of the Lower Ring she ordered them to return back. Those who refused were sent to reeducation camps, those who stayed were forced into slave labor. Overnight the country had overturned from Anarchy to Fascist. For three years the Lower Ring worked as slaves, farming and manufacturing weapons for her army. Grateful for her valiant effort to restore peace, the Upper Ring donated money in support for Kuvira’s cause.  After Kuvira’s defeat from Avatar Korra, tensions once again grew and flared between the Lower and Upper Rings. The protection she provided for the Upper Ring from the Lower vanished overnight. Flooding the Upper Ring once more they began to look for food and money.

Trying to restore order Cheng Fu ordered his Dai Le Agents to round up citizens from the Lower Ring. As punishment Cheng Fu forced the Lower Ring into slavery. Families torn apart, names replaced with _you, slum, or cabbage- head,_ living reduced to nothing.With the Dai Le Agents patrolling the border, no one got in or out of Ba Sing Se.

Word finally got around to King Wu that Ba Sing Se has been captured. By the time King Wu arrived to Ba Sing Se, a new wall was erected around the city. For a week King Wu attempted to peacefully protest. Asking Cheng Fu to take down the wall. Dai Le Agents forced the protestors away by bending a blast of sand at the protestors. Physically and mentally defeated King Wu tried to declared war against Cheng Fu, but had little to no support. The people of the Earth Kingdom were tired of fighting.

For the next four years Ba Sing Se had become a breeding ground for disease and mal-nutrition. Most agree that the Lower Ring was better when it was a slum under the rulership of Queen Hou-Ting. The wall has become impenetrable with Dai Le Agents guarding. Cheng Fu’s abstinence has driven the city into the ground, refusing to let anything in or out. Food and water has become scarce for the Lower Ring. It has recently been rumored that Cheng Fu and the Upper Ring have been hiding a stockpile of sustenance in the tunnels of Ba Sing Se. Republic City begged President Raiko to take action, he replied with no comment. A week after his press conference he was found dead in his bath chamber.

   

Lin opened her desk draw, and pulled out a glove made of rock. “This glove is a weapon used and worn by Dai Li Agents. This, along with several others was found at the scene of the crime. The strangulation marks around President Raiko’s neck match the markings on the glove.”

“Are you saying Cheng Fu gave the order to assassinate President Raiko? That’s crazy! Plus, I also cannot imagine that Dai Li Agents would be so sloppy to leave behind evidence.”

“Cheng Fu has a motive. It turns out President Raiko was planning on helping Ba Sing Se after all. These blueprints found in his office are plans to airdrop food and clothes down into Ba Sing Se.” Korra cocked her head to the side to read the inscription on the blueprints, “ _Future Industries”._

“Lin you can’t release this information, people will want revenge, it will bring Republic City to war. You can’t.”

“Just do me a favor and stick around for a couple of days? Just in case something happens.”

“I’ll stay for a week, I’ve got more important things to do than being on standby.” Waving Lin off in annoyance she left her office, “You’ll know where to find me.”

~          ~          ~

_In the dead of night Korra peered around a rock to gawk at the two-hundred foot platinum wall. Dai Le Agents marched back and forth keeping an eye from above. Graffiti of red, yellow, and green marked the wall from King Wu’s protestors. She decided that she’ll have to earthbend under the wall in order to get inside. She twisted her torso and spun herself into the ground like a screw. Once inside she sprung up from the ground, finding herself in the Lower Ring between two homes. Each home sagged to the side as if they were made out of wet cardboard. One house had a roof made of tarp, while the other house was missing half its roof. She wore a black cloak to blend into the dark. She pulled her hood up and began to walk down the row of homes. In the distance she could hear babies crying, the shouts of drunk men arguing, and the low hum of women praying. Her ears perked up at the sound of a man’s voice._

_“Don’t worry I’ll get you out of here.”_

_She peered inside and saw a lean man dressed as a Dai Le Agent talking to a stalky middle-aged man, soothing his weeping wife, with his son pressed to his leg. She’d seen enough. She began to bend herself back into the ground, but cracking from twigs and leaves off in the distance caught her attention. Just ahead of her she saw a group of five people run behind a house. Too loud to be Dai Lee Agents, her eyes sprung from the realization that they were people from the Lower Ring trying to escape. They are going to get themselves killed, she thought. She began to follow them._

_“How are we going to get past the wall,” an older woman whispered._

_“We’ll climb,” answered a stout younger man._

_“That’s a death sentence,” she shot back._

_“Quiet Dai Le Agents are coming this way,” whispered an older man._

_Korra watched them slowly pull knives out of their pant leg. “No-” She lunged her foot into the ground, and pushed both arms down and away from her sides. The ground grumbled as it cracked open with the group of people falling into the crevasse. She ran over, jumped in, and closed the gap._

_“What happened?!”_

_“I can’t see!”_

_“Kiato? KIATO?”_

_“I’m right here Mom.”_

_“Please be quiet I’m trying to help.” She bended a flame from her hand to shine light on her face.”_

_“The Avatar…”_

_“I’m going to help you escape. Let’s move!” She lunged forward and punched the wall of dirt in front of her. Quietly she tunneled them out of Ba Sing Se. They climbed out from behind the rock Korra used early to stake out the city. “Umph-” She was taken back as the group of people embraced her in a hug. She laughed nervously. “Haha, uh you’re welcome.”_

_“Thank you so much Avatar!” Please let me introduce you to my family. This is my father Ping, mother Ling, my two young sisters Ming and Bing, and I’m Kiato.”_

_“We are headed to Republic City. What were you doing in Ba Sing Se?” Interrupted Ping._

_“I came to help people like you. What made you guys think you could climb over that wall?”_

_“Either way we were sitting turtle-ducks. Our city’s population has been getting too big and there is not enough food to support us.” Kiato swallowed. “I heard rumors that Cheng Fu was going to burn down our district.”_

_“What?! When?”_

_“I’m not sure, but there are too many people you can’t possibly save them all.”_

_“I have to try.”_

Korra felt the air fill her belly as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. She finally opened her eyes, ending her meditation. She giggled as she looked down at a young girl sitting in front of her, mimicking her posture. _Well I certainly wasn’t expecting that,_ she thought.

“Shh I’m sleeping,” shot the younger girl.

Korra chuckled. “I wasn’t sleeping, I was meditating.”

The girl peered up at Korra with one emerald colored eye. “What’s the difference?”

Korra looked around Korra Park to find no one else but them.

“I think the better question is where are your parents.”

“They’re home. What’s your name?” Korra was not fooled by the change of subject, but she played along.

“Korra. What’s your name?” The girl began to shy away.

“Mommy told me to never give my name to a stranger.”

“I bet she also told you not to talk to strangers,” she scolded. “Don’t worry though, I’m not a stranger, I’m the Avatar.”

The little girl’s eyes widened. “You’re the Avatar!”

“That’s right, but now you’re the stranger. What’s your name?”

“Ru.”

“Ru did you run away from home?” The girl closed her eyes and nodded. “You must be pretty brave then. I heard there was a wild polar bear dog on the loose.” The girl stood up and put her fist to her chest.

“I’m not afraid!” Korra smirked. She put two fingers to her lips and blew out a whistle. A giant white beast with floppy ears peered around the corner trampling towards the pair with its tongue hanging out. “Look there it is! What do we do?!”

Korra grabbed blubbered seal jerky from her pocket, and handed it to the girl. “Here use this and try to win over her affection. I hear they are suckers for this stuff.” Korra watched as Ru closed her eyes and stuck her hand out as far away from her body as she can. The ground shook as the animal came closer. Then with a skid the polar bear dog came to a halt. The animal stretched its neck out towards Ru’s hand and sniffed the treat. Then with one bite she took the bait. The animal groaned and rolled on her side. Anticipating a belly rub she began to wag her tail.

With a gasp Ru cried, “I did it!” She walked over to the polar bear dog and began to rub her soft white belly. “She’s so pretty. Do you think she has a name?”

“I think its Naga.” Korra continued to play along. “Why don’t we show your Mom and Dad what you caught?”

“Yeah!”

The dog jumped on all fours waiting for Korra. She picked the girl up and sat her behind Naga’s neck. “Hold on tight.” She climbed on top, sitting right behind the girl. Naga sniffed the girl to pick up her scent. “Naga go, go!” The polar bear dog reared back and sprung forward following the scent.  The younger girl squealed with glee.

“Go Naga,” she cried. The animal weaved around cars, through back alleys, and jumped over merchant tents. Panting with exhaustion the polar bear dog slowed down to a walk, walking up the hill to the Sato Mansion. Korra’s heart began to pound in her chest. _Please let there be another house at the top of the hill,_ she thought. Of course there wasn’t another home sitting at the top of the hill. Asami owned the whole damn hill, and more.

She thought of things to say. “ _Hey Asami. You live here?” No, she knows that you know where she lives. You snuck into her home two nights ago! “Uh hey Asami, found your kid.”_ Then it dawned on her. _Asami has a child._ The thought of Asami loving another person twisted her stomach. _I should just drop the kid off and run._ She heaved a sigh, “Spirits…”

“Mom! Dad! Look what I caught!” Asami frantically came running out the door. Korra could see tear stains running down her cheeks.

“Ru! What were you thinking? Where did you…” She stopped in her tracks and looked up. “Korra?”

“No, I caught Naga,” Ru interjected.

“Uh hey Asami. I found your kid.” Korra blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. The voice of a man came from the house.

“Never mind officer we found her. Sorry for any inconvenience.” He hung up the phone. “Ru!” He crouched down to the girl’s height and opened his arms for an embrace.

“Daddy!” Ru slid off Naga and ran into her father’s arms.

“Kiato?” To Korra’s astonishment it was an old friend. _Asami is married to Kiato? I should have dropped the kid off and ran._

“You two know each other?” Asami walked over and wrapped her arm around her husband’s waist.

“Korra and I…we kind of work together. Please join us for dinner, it’s the least we can do.” Korra noticed the sudden change in topic. Asami wasn’t fooled; she looked at him in suspicion _._

“What do you mean _work_ together?” Asami raised her eyebrow in question.

“Uh, I-I really shouldn’t,” said Korra ignoring Asami.

“Non-sense!” Kiato pressed. He slapped his hand down on Korra’s shoulder, and pulled her towards the door. Korra skidded along as if she had rigormortis.


	4. Avatar Korra: Ru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted another chapter for today. I am hoping Ru cheers you guys up. The summary does say that a few surprises await Korra in Republic City. Yes, so far the surprises have been heart breakers, but there are a few more... good or bad.

~          ~          ~

Korra forced herself to stare at her plate, pretending to seem interested in her pan-fried noodles, anything to avoid Asami’s gaze. _What does she want?_ Korra was still in pain from their last encounter. It was the first time she had opened her heart to Asami, and she easily broke it with those two words, _I’m married._ She felt like a fool thinking that Asami would wait for her. She rubbed her raw knuckles. Still sore from the endless fire blasts she shot at the beach that night. With each hit she tried to scorch the memory away, wishing she had never poured her heart out.

“Korra your hands? Are you okay? What happened?” She finally looked up at Asami.

“Uh, it’s a long story,” she said rubbing her knuckles.

“Why haven’t you healed them yet?”

Kiato interrupted.  “Asami leave the woman alone. Can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk about it?” Asami’s eyes flared toward her husband in response. Korra quickly tried to change the subject.

“So Ru! What happened today? Why did you run away from home?” Korra began to see tears brimming in Ru’s eyes. _Way to keep the peace Avatar,_ she thought.

“Ru is upset because Daddy keeps going away on _business_ trips. He just got back yesterday and he is leaving again tomorrow night,” said Asami glaring at Kiato. He signed pushing his chair away from the table.

“Business trips? Do you mean Ba Sing Se,” Korra asked.

“Uh, let us talk about this once I give Ru her bath, and put her to bed,” said Kiato. He picked up his daughter and left the room.

Korra fixed her eyes back to her plate, hoping Asami would let her be.

“Korra we should talk.” Asami reached over to rest her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra quickly pulled away.

“So tell me did you at least try to wait for me, or did you jump into the arms of the first available man!”

“You have no idea what you are talking about. I died when you left! You put me in a tight position. I-I did what I had to do.”

“Well sorry I left you in a tight position!” She closed her eyes trying to center herself. She kept imagining kicking the table in two, but she shook her head trying to deter the thought.

“What took so long? What exactly have you been doing?” Korra could see Asami’s expression soften; yet her voice was still pressing.

“Well a group of refugees, along with Kiato, and I have been sneaking people out of the Lower Ring. I didn’t think it would take this long. There are still thousands of people to save.”

“Kiato’s told me very little about what he does. All I know is that he goes to Ba Sing Se to save his family and friends.”

“I’ve asked people to keep our operation quiet. So far we have not run into any trouble.”

“So what is taking so long?”

“Finding the perfect opportunity to sneak them out. It is not something we can do every night, and every now and then Cheng Fu will send Dai Li Agents out to burn down districts when he feels threatened by the Lower Ring spreading rumors about revolt. He is afraid of an uprising. The truth, most of those people don’t bend, and those who do, know very little about fighting. So I help to free people from the Lower Ring, or sabotage Dai Li plan’s to burn down districts.”

“Why haven’t you just taken Cheng Fu out?”

“This is only a rescue mission. Whatever happens to Cheng Fu is up to King Wu. Cheng Fu has followers across the Earth Kingdom. Those who followed Kuvira believe the Lower Ring deserve a life of slavery for their actions. I am afraid that killing him will start a war in the Earth Kingdom. The idea is to starve him out, literally. Very little food gets imported passed the walls.”

“So how does Kiato help? He doesn’t bend, and has no fighting skills, he’s a grocer.”

“Well, that’s just it. Kiato smuggles food into the Lower Ring to feed his people.”

Korra’s attention was now on Kiato as he cleared his voice. “Korra could we speak, alone?”

“I’ll be in the kitchen doing dishes,” announced Asami. They waited till Asami left the room away from earshot.

“Korra what are you doing here in Republic City?”

“I’m here under official business. I can’t say, but I should be back in Ba Sing Se in a week.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We need you.” A knock was heard at the front door. Kiato looked puzzled. “Who could that be at this hour?” He walked over and opened the door, it was King Wu dressed in a cloak to disguise himself.

“Kiato we have to leave tonight. I received intel that disease has infected District 20. People are dropping like flies.” Korra opened the door to reveal herself. “Korra?”

“How many,” she asked.

“I don’t know, but we could use both of you.”

“They really need to be seen by a medic,” Korra interrupted.

She watched Wu shake his head, “It’s too many to smuggle out at once.” Then he looked to the sky as if he had an idea. “I guess I could bring my badgermole to carry the most sick out, and to a hospital.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Kiato agreed. The two men looked toward Korra.

“I’m sorry, Lin asked me to stay here for a few days.”

“Kiato who’s at the door?” Asami walked over drying a plate in her hand. Korra watched her assess the situation. “No! No you are not leaving tonight! Ru misses you. You promised to take her fishing tomorrow before you left.”

“Sweetheart there are people dying, they need me.” She flung the plate at the wall. It shattered on contact leaving a dent. She stormed up stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

“Go. I’ll talk to her,” said Korra.

“I don’t blame her for being mad, but it’s my job to help these people.”

“Go, I’ll be back in a week.” Kiato closed the door and left. Korra began to make her way upstairs, but was surprised to see Ru sitting at the top silently crying to herself.

“Oh Ru did you hear all of that?” The girl nodded, running her sleeve across her face to wipe her runny nose.

“Come on let’s get you back to bed.” Korra reached for the young girl’s hand, and led her toward her bedroom. “You know your father is a hero. I have seen him save many lives.”

“Really?” The girl managed to squeak a small response between her cries.

“Mhmm. In fact tonight he will save many more.”

“We were supposed to go fishing.” Korra had pulled the blanket up to Ru’s face, and smoothed out the wrinkles.

“Why don’t we go fishing tomorrow? Just the two of us.”

“Okay,” she whispered. Korra looked over to see Asami leaning against the doorframe. Korra walked over toward Asami, and closed the door behind her.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Asami too embarrassed to make eye contact with Korra.

“He means well.”

“I know. It’s selfish of me to keep him from helping others. I’m just afraid there will be a time where he doesn’t return. Doesn’t he know he has a family to care for as well?”

“I’m sure it’s hard on him. Knowing Kiato he will make up for the loss when he can.”

“Would you like some tea?”

“Tea sounds great right now.”

~          ~          ~

“Stop you did not just use the word hoodlum!”

“I did! I even posed like this.” Korra stood up from her chair, feet shoulder width apart, and her arms on her hips.

“Super Korra to the rescue! All you were missing was a cape!” Asami threw back her head in laughter. A small snort escaped her. She paused in embarrassment, her cheeks ran red. Korra let out a laugh.

“I’ll admit, it was a bit much, but has Mako ever shared his catch phrases with you when he was a cop?”

“Thank the spirits no!” She laughed again.

“I can’t remember the last time I laughed this hard,” said Korra wiping the tears from her face.

“I missed this.” Asami hesitantly reached over for Korra’s forearm, not wanting to perturb the scorch marks on her hand. Korra was taken aback by the unexpected warmth and comfort. “You should stay the night. It’s already morning, and you’ll be fishing in a few hours with Ru. We have a guestroom upstairs you can stay in.”

“Thank you.” She wanted so much for Asami to run her hand up her arm, closing the gap between them. Korra stiffened trying to regain control of her thoughts. “Um, night!” She airbended up and out of her chair racing towards her bedroom.

_Dilapidated homes swayed in the wind. Korra could hear the cries of dying men and women weeping. She watched a Dai Le Agent walk into one of the homes. From outside the window she looked in. The walls of the home concaved, and the floor seemed to sink. Inside was a family with the Dai Le Agent. His hat hung too low, concealing his face, but his voice was oddly familiar to Korra._

_“Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here,” he said._

_The scenery began to fade out. She now found herself inside the home. The family faced away from her, neither seemed to acknowledge here presence. Hesitantly she walked towards the dark figure._

_“Don’t worry I’m going to get you out of here.”_

_Now standing in front of him she reached out to lift his hat to reveal his face._

“Korra. Psst Korra. Are you awake?” Inaudible words escaped Korra’s lips as she came to. She could feel two small hands rocking her side to side. “Korra we have to leave soon if we want to catch fish.”

“Just put it on the stove.” She rolled over throwing the blankets over her head.

“What? No we are fishing today.”

“Mhmm.” She now felt the pressure of a small body sitting on top of her, whispering into her ear.

“Korra? Are you awake?” Two small fingers clamped over her nose. Her eyes sprung open as she fought for air.

“I am now,” she gasped.

~          ~          ~

The neon green lure flew through the air and landed with a plop into the water. Korra could feel the weight of the lure as it dragged her line towards the bottom. She looked over at Ru as she stuck her pole as far away from herself as she could and let go of the line. _Shploop._ Korra smiled at the interaction.

“Do you need help casting your line out?”

“No,” she said automatically, staring intently at her hook.

Korra turned her focus back on her line, slowly reeling it in. _Spirits I hate fishing. Wonder if Asami would let me take Ru to a Pro-bending Match._

“Come on fishy! Take it. Take. The. Bait!” Korra looked over at Ru watching her jerk her pole up and down.

“Careful Ru you’ll scare it away.” Immediately Korra felt her line get heavy. She quickly jerked her reel back, and began to reel even harder feeling the weight of the line get heavier. “Oh! I got something, I think I got something!” She licked her lips. “Please be big and juicy. I hope its Rainbow Carpe.” A dark shadow slowly began to emerge from the waters as the line got closer to shore. “Look how big it is!” She bit her lip in anticipation. “It’s…it’s…seaweed. I caught seaweed.” She took her green slimy gunk off her line and threw it into the water. “Never mind Ru it was just-”

“Korra look I caught one!” She spun around to find Ru hugging a frantic fish as it tried to escape from her clutches. She struggled to keep her grip as it flopped back and forth, wiggling along with it as it flipped its tail side to side. Then in one swift move the fish slipped away, flying into the air and flopping onto the ground. “Oops,” Ru said staring down at her fish as it struggled to get back in the water. Korra quickly picked it up and tossed it into the bucket of water.

“Nice catch Ru! How were you able to reel that in? That fish is two feet long. It had to weigh half your weight,” she teased. “Stay here your mom packed a camera for me to take pictures.” She jogged over to Naga and rummaged through her satchel, pulling out the camera. She began to walk back over with her focus down on the camera. “Okay Ru let’s take your…picture….” Korra looked up to find the bucket filled to the top with flopping fish.

“I think we need a bigger bucket,” said Ru holding her hands behind her back and gently tapping the bucket with her foot.

“How did you do that?!”

“I walk up to the edge like this.” Korra watched as Ru stood right at the edge of the pond, intently looking into the water. “Then I…are you watching?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded.

“Then I do this.” The young girl swiftly raised both arms in the air, high above her head. Her fingers were stretched apart for the strain of the weight of a bubble of water that popped out from the pond. Inside was a black fish swimming around and around, as if it were in a bowl. She then continued to pull her arms in towards her waist, pulling the bubble of water toward her. She relaxed all concentration as soon as the bubble was over her head, causing it to pop, and catching the fish in mid-air. “Ta da!”

“You can waterbend? How?”

“I don’t know. Mommy says that even though Daddy was born in Ba Sing Se, he’s a mutt.”

“Huh. I did not know that about Kiato. Alright, step back. The Avatar is going to show you how to catch fish.” She cracked her knuckles and shook out her limbs just for show. In one swift move she rose her arms over her head, forcing a bubble the size of her to poke out of the water. Korra heard Ru slightly chuckle at the sight of the bubble. There was not a single fish. “Seaweed. I caught seaweed, again.” She signed and let the bubble splash into the pond. “Alright Master Ru. Why don’t you show me again?”

 

~          ~          ~

Just over Korra’s head Ru could see the green beam of the spirit portal overlook the city. The two sat outside sucking down noodles at Kwong’s Café in the newer districts of Republic City. If it was not for the loud slurping of the two eating the usual sounds of the city could be heard. Just across the street food carts lined up with their merchants standing behind and shouting passer-buyers who casually waved them off. The quacking of horns broke through the grumbling of engines from the Future Industries mobile, but with discipline, Korra was able to concentrate on the monotonous humming from the spirit portal.

“Are your Avatar-senses tingling,” Ru asked, noticing that Korra had stopped eating to stare off into the distance.

Korra chuckled, “No, I’m listening to the spirit portal. It makes me feel…” she struggled to find that right words, “…at home,” she finally said. Ru tilted her ear up towards the sky and raised her eyebrows as if they would help open her ears.

“Mom never told me that the Avatar had sonic-hearing like a wolfbat.”

“Oh? What has she told you?”

“She told me that you have the power to bend energy. That’s how we got our portal, right?”

Korra hesitated, not wanting to go into great detail with her battle between her and Kuvira. “Yeeah, for the most part.”

“Can we play Pai Sho with Iroh, and see the Tree of Time? I wanna face Koh the Face Stealer. Let’s hike Hai-Riyo Peak and visit the dragon birds.” At this point Ru had stood up on her chair and fanned her arms out as if she were a dragon bird.

Korra chuckled once again. “What else has Asami told you?”

“She mentions the spirit oasis.”

Korra’s cheeks flushed. “The oasis?!”

“Yeah she actually has a few very old scrolls that talk about them?”

“Huh?” _I wonder what peaked her interest._ Korra noticed that Ru had begun to sulk in her chair. “Is something wrong?”

“I wanna make Mommy happy. She gets sad when Dad leaves.”

“Why don’t we throw her a dinner party?”


	5. Avatar Korra: Revelations

~          ~          ~

The clanging of silverware against the plates had finally quieted down. A soft golden glow from the chandelier that hung below the dinning table lit the room. The remnants of wrinkles began to fade on Korra’s face from a night of smiling and laughing. Her cheeks burned red as she shared a brief glance with Asami. Clearing her throat she looked over at Ru, slouching in her seat from fatigue, eyes half opened.

Korra turned toward the sound of Asami’s voice, “This was thoughtful, thank you.”

Her cheeks burned again as she looked into the woman’s emerald eyes. Asami’s warm gaze reminded her of the Spirit Portal’s abundant glowing energy. Briefly she recollected Asami’s reaction as she looked out into the Spirit World for the first time.

In the field covered with stout, mauve colored flowers she watched Asami hesitantly walk out into the open field, holding her own hands across her chest. Korra closed her eyes, and let a warm force release from her chest as she watched the woman. She could not remember a time where someone forced her into a state of euphoria. For those brief few moments she became attuned to Asami’s state of being. She felt Asami’s heart pounding in her own chest…

She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head to clear her mind. Bashfully, Korra blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. “It was Ru’s idea to do something special for you. I just cooked the food.”

Asami’s face softened, “It was sweet.”

Korra’s stomach flipped at the sight of Asami’s smile. _Spirits! Stop looking at her. Stop looking at me!_ , she thought.  “Why don’t I put her to bed. You think you can do dishes without breaking them this time?” She winked at Asami hoping she would get the joke. Asami scoffed at Korra in response.

Korra walked over to pickup Ru, and proceeded to walk towards the stairs. In the bedroom she laid Ru down on the bed, and pulled the sheets up to her chin. Like the Moon pushing and pulling the water, Ru forced her sheets to rise and fall in synch with her breathing. Korra brushed Ru’s hair away from her eyes. She cocked her head to the side when Ru’s olive color skin glowed in the moonlight. She thought it was odd that both Asami and Kiato were rather pale in comparison. She questioned Ru’s statement earlier about Kiato being a “mutt”. From what she could remember about his childhood stories that he would share during stakeouts, both his parents identify as Earth Kingdom citizens, but his grandfather on his mother’s side was from the Fire Nation. As a child his grandfather moved to a Fire Nation Colony, formally known as New Ozai. He never had the chance to talk about his father’s family, but what she gathered from his appearance the night she saved Kiato’s family, his father “looked” like he was from the Earth Kingdom.

Asami’s features simply resembled the roots of the Fire Nation, expect for her emerald colored eyes. There was no doubt Asami was Ru’s mother, sharing the same eye color, but the skin tone. Ru did not seem to share any physical traits with Kiato. Beside her eye color Ru’s skin was more like….

A flashback of Asami and her making love in the spirit oasis came to mind.

A frightened, yet quiet voice escaped Korra’s lips, “Ru…” She faced the door to find Asami standing next to the doorframe.

“Korra?”

She ignored Asami and pushed pass her, storming down the hall to Asami’s office.  She forced the door open, and walked towards her bookcase.

“Korra what are you looking for?”

“The scrolls! Where did you put them?”

“The…scrolls?” Asami gasped in realization of Korra’s own epiphany. “Korra, Korra listen to me please.”

She tuned her out, and began to throw her books to the floor. Ripping out a dragon shaped ornament that sat on the bookcase she finally found a group of tattered scrolls. She ripped one open.

_Imsin is the spirit of love. She resides in one of the five oases that exist in the Spirit World. Couples that could not get pregnant would seek the oasis, and make love in the waters. It is believed that the water itself is the spirit Imsin. She has the power to create life. She shares her gift only to those who truly love each other._

The scroll dropped from Korra’s hands, and rolled itself backup on the floor. She stood there blankly. She didn’t hear Asami walk up behind her, and place a hand on her shoulder. Gradually she began to hear Asami’s voice calling her name.

“Korra…Korra? Korra listen a lot has happened since you left. I had to make choices.”

She spun around, avoiding Asami, and began to storm out of the room.

“No! Don’t run away again!” She felt Asami’s hand clasped onto her shoulder, forcing her to abruptly turn around. Korra spun back around, and began to march down the hallway. She could hear Asami trying to keep pace behind her. “You have no right to leave me…us again!” She stopped in her tracks at the realization that Asami was referring to herself and Ru.

Korra’s tempered flared. With her back facing Asami, and fists knotted in a ball at her sides, “What else have you been keeping from me Asami?!”

Asami mirrored Korra’s body language and energy. “I haven’t been keeping anything from you. You left Korra!”

“You could have tried to contact me!” She shot back.

Asami’s eyes widened in disbelief, “I had no idea where you were.”

They stood there in silence. Finally, Korra’s shoulders relaxed, she realized that arguing was not going to change the fact that Ru _is_ her daughter. She turned around to face Asami. Weakly gesturing towards Ru’s bedroom door, “How is this possible?”

She watched Asami lower her head, and pinch the bridge of her nose. “You read the scroll, you know how.” She looked up at the ceiling in discomfort. “Can we continue this downstairs? I don’t want to wake Ru.”

Korra nodded and proceeded down the hall to the staircase. With thoughts and questions racing through her head she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Asami paused a few steps above her. Refusing to look at Asami, Korra starred angrily at the floor, her sapphire eyes darted back and forth in thought. “Does…does Kiato even know?”

“No – just me, and now you. He can’t find out.”

Silence echoed in the stairwell. For a moment the two remained fixed in place. Asami broke the silence as she threw her hands in the air in angst, “Korra a few months after you left I found out I was pregnant. I hadn’t been with anyone else, but you.” Korra felt Asami’s cold stare, “I was waiting for you, but you never returned.” Korra opened her mouth, and closed it. She rubbed her shoulder, and stepped up closer to Asami. She began to apologize for her absence, but Asami cut her off. “By the time I found out I was pregnant Kiato and I already knew each other.”

Korra shaking her head still in disbelief, “How did you two meet?”

“He came to my house with his family looking for a temporary shelter. He told me his family escaped from the Lower Ring in Ba Sing Se. I welcomed them with open arms. As time passed it was clear to me that Kiato had an interest me.” She smirked, “You could see it in his eyes, and the flowers on the kitchen table every Sunday morning.”

Korra sneered at the idea of someone else trying to court Asami.

“Korra I had to think of Ru. If something happened to me who would raise her? I had no idea when, or if you were coming back. I needed someone for Ru, if something happened to me. So, I asked Kiato on a date. We…enjoyed each other’s company. Months later we got married, I had Ru, and I learned to love him.”

A raw pain spread across Korra’s hand as Asami reached for it.  She groaned in pain, pulling her hand away.

“Oh Korra! Your hands are still raw from…from whatever you did.”

“It…it’s fine. I just haven’t found the time to heal them yet.”

“Well, we are making the time now.”

Asami began to gently push Korra toward the kitchen. She watched Asami turn on the facet, and plug the drain to let the sink fill. Awkwardly they stood in silence listening to the sink fill. So in-tuned with water she could feel a gentle push and pull from the facet as the water filled the sink. She closed her eyes and exhaled in relaxation. Upon opening her eyes she looked around the golden-chrome decorated kitchen. She watched Asami walk back toward the sink to turn off the water. Looking her up and down she noticed how her hips widened after giving birth to Ru. It gave Asami a more curvy appearance. Korra hummed in approval. Her hands ached to grab hold of her waist. _Stop – stop – stop,_ she thought to herself.  

Trying to distract herself she dropped her hands into the water. A searing pain came over her, with an agonizing cry escaping her lips. Quickly, she pulled her hands out of the water, and held them between her legs to dampen the pain. “Shit! That was dumb.” She looked up at Asami stricken with concern.

“Korra are you okay? Let me help.”

Korra’s breath hitched in her throat, and her heart began to race, as Asami moved to stand behind her. She felt Asami wrap her arms around Korra’s to reach for her hands. Breathlessly she whispered her name.

“Hmm?”

Korra’s cheeks burned with red, “Nothing.”

Too distracted with Asami’s face close to hers she didn’t realize her hands were back in the water. She wanted so much to caress her cheek against Asami’s. She was only inches from feeling her silky skin against her.

“Korra?”

“Hmm?” Breaking her trance.

“I think your hands are suppose to be glowing now.”

“Oh, oh yeah.” A blue luminescent light emanated from Korra’s hands. Her thoughts wondered to how many times Kiato felt Asami’s face against his. A hole began to grow inside her, pulling her in. Trying to free herself she boldly asked, “Are you _in_ love with him?”

From behind she could feel Asami shaking her head. Breathlessly she let her words trail off, “Don’t ask me that.”

Thoughtlessly she began to stroke the top of Asami’s hands with her thumbs in the water. “I need to know.”

Now fully healed the blue light slowly began to fade back into her. She pulled her hands out of the water, and hunched over the counter. She looked up at the window that stood over the sink to look at Asami’s reflection. Her eyes pierced through Asami, pleading for an answer. Through the reflection Korra watched Asami throw her hand in the air, and look towards the ceiling to physically hold the tears back. “I adore him, and respect him, but it…”

Korra turned around to face Asami. “But what?”

Tears now falling down Asami’s face, “…it doesn’t compare to you.”

Korra took Asami’s face in her hands, and kissed her. That’s all she had to hear, for now it was enough for her.


End file.
